jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toys
The''' Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toys''' are a line of toys created by Mattel based on the film . Many animals, like Mosasaurus and Carnotaurus, are based on their appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. There is a sideline called Legacy that consists of figures based on , , and . =Main Line= "Attack Pack" set The "Attack Pack" line figures consisting of multiple man-sized creatures. Wave 1 *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor "Blue" *"Attack Pack" Dilophosaurus *"Attack Pack" Dimorphodon (Grey variant) *"Attack Pack" Gallimimus *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor (Green) AttackBlue.jpg|''Velociraptor'' "Blue" AttackGreen.jpg|''Velociraptor'' AttackDiloGreen.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' AttackDimorphodon.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' AttackGallimimus.jpg|''Gallimimus'' Wave 2 *"Attack Pack" Stygimoloch "Stiggy" *"Attack Pack" Herrerasaurus (Red) *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor (Orange) *"Attack Pack" Dimorphodon (Green variant) AttackStyggy.jpg|''Stygimoloch'' "Stiggy" AttackHerrerasaurus.jpg|''Herrerasaurus'' AttackVelociraptor.jpg|''Velociraptor'' AttackGreenDimorphodon.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' Note: Herrerasaurus appears to be based off its appearance in Jurassic World: The Game. Wave 3 *"Attack Pack" Minmi *"Attack Pack" Protoceratops *"Attack Pack" Proceratosaurus AttackMinmi.jpg|''Minmi'' AttackProtoceratops.jpg|''Protoceratops'' AttackProceratosaurus.jpg|''Proceratosaurus'' Multi-Packs *'Target' Exclusive 6 Pack Dino Bundle **''Pteranodon'' (Grey) **''Gallimimus'' (Light Orange) **''Dimorphodon'' (Orange) **''Dilophosaurus'' (Dark Brown) **''Gallimimus'' (Light Green) **''Velociraptor'' (Brown) *Kohl's Set Exclusive 2-Pack **Owen Grady with riot gear **Velociraptor (Red) **Gallimimus (Bluish-Grey) *Dilophosaurus & Dimorphodon 2-pack **''Dilophosaurus'' (Blue) **''Dimorphodon'' (Standard) *Velociraptor “Blue” & Dimorphodon 2-pack **''Velociraptor'' "Blue" (Standard) **''Dimorphodon'' (Tan) *Velociraptor & Gallimimus 2-pack **''Velociraptor'' (Standard Green) **''Gallimimus'' (Light Tan) Dino6pack.jpg Kohls2pack.jpg BlueDiloDimorph.jpg BlueDimorph.jpg GalliRaptor2pack.jpg "Roarivores" The "Roarivores" line consists of dinosaurs that make an electronic sound when a button on their back is pressed. Wave 1 *"Roarivores" Baryonyx *"Roarivores" Triceratops *"Roarivores" Metriacanthosaurus *"Roarivores" Allosaurus RoarBaryonyx.jpg|''Baryonyx'' RoarAllosaurus.jpg|''Allosaurus'' RoarTriceratops.jpg|''Triceratops'' RoarMetri.jpg|''Metricanthosaurus'' Wave 2 *"Roarivores" Ankylosaurus *"Roarivores" Ceratosaurus RoarAnkylosaurus.jpg|''Ankylosaurus'' RoarCerato.jpg|''Ceratosaurus'' Wave 3 *"Roarivores" Pteranodon *"Roarivores" Sinoceratops (molded as Pachyrhinosaurus) RoarPteranodon.jpg|''Pteranodon'' Sinoceratops_toy.jpg|"Sinoceratops" formally Pachyrhinosaurus "Action Attack" The "Action Attack" line consists of dinosaurs that either snap their jaws or swing their tail when pushing a button on their lower back. *"Action Attack" Carnotaurus *"Action Attack" Stegosaurus *"Action Attack" Suchomimus Slime sets The slime line consists of dinosaurs that come packaged with slime. *Dino DNA Lab Kit Velociraptor *Dino DNA Lab Kit Dimorphodon *Lava Surge Playset with exclusive Baryonyx Velociraptor_Slime_set.jpg Dimorphodon_Slime_set.jpg Baryonyx_Playset.jpg "Mini Dinos" The "Mini Dinos" line features miniature versions of the already existing toys from Mattel. These "Mini Dinos" come in blind bags but some come in various 3-packs, 5-packs (see legacy), or even a 15-pack. Wave 1 *"Mini" Ankylosaurus *"Mini" Triceratops (Green) *"Mini" Baryonyx *"Mini" Stygimoloch *"Mini" Parasaurolophus *"Mini" Dilophosaurus *"Mini" Velociraptor (Green) *"Mini" Stegosaurus (Brown) *"Mini" Velociraptor "Blue" *"Mini" Tyrannosaurus rex (Light brown) *"Mini" Apatosaurus Jurassic_World-Fallen_Kingdom_"Mini_Dinos".jpg Wave 2 *"Mini" Ceratosaurus *"Mini" Dimorphodon *"Mini" Postosuchus *"Mini" Suchomimus *"Mini" Stygimoloch (Dark Drown) *"Mini" Ankylosaurus (With red armour) *"Mini" Triceratops (Light Brown) *"Mini" Pachyrhinosaurus *"Mini" Stegosaurus (Green) *"Mini" Spinosaurus *"Mini" Metriacanthosaurus *"Mini" Allosaurus *"Mini" Carnotaurus *"Mini" Indoraptor *"Mini" Diplodocus *"Mini" Pteranodon MiniDinos2.jpg Multi-Packs *Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom Mini Action Dinos 3 Pack (a) **"Mini" Velociraptor (Green) **"Mini" Stegosaurus (Brown) **"Mini" Indominus (Clear) *Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom Mini Action Dinos 3 Pack (b) **"Mini" Apatosaurus **"Mini" Dilophosaurus **"Mini" Indoraptor *"Mini Dinos" 3-pack **"Mini" Stygimoloch **"Mini" Triceratops **"Mini" Tyrannosaurus rex (Glossy) *"Mini Dinos" 3-pack **"Mini" Baryonyx **"Mini" Ankylosaurus **"Mini" Velociraptor *"Mini Dinos" 15-pack (Including some "Battle Damage" Mini Dinos) **"Mini" Velociraptor "Blue" **"Mini" Indominus rex (Camoflauge) **"Mini" Apatosaurus (Battle Damaged) **"Mini" Carnotaurus **"Mini" Indoraptor **"Mini" Pteranodon **"Mini" Allosaurus (Battle Damaged) **"Mini" Stygimoloch **"Mini" Tyrannosaurus (Battle Damaged) **"Mini" Dilophosaurus **"Mini" Triceratops **"Mini" Baryonyx **"Mini" Tyrannosaurus **"Mini" Mosasaurus **"Mini" Stegosaurus MultiInvisible.jpg MultiApatoIndo.jpg BlindBagFull15.jpg Human figures These are all the human figures that have been released by Mattel. *"Dinosaur Trainer" Owen *Owen & Baby "Blue" (2-pack) *"Lockwood Battle" Owen *Claire & Stegosaurus (2-pack) *Maisie & Tyrannosaurus rex (2-pack) *Franklin & Microceratus '' (Not yet released) (2-pack) *Zia & ''Triceratops '' (2-pack) *Ken Wheatley *Mercenary & ''Dimorphodon (2-pack) *Mercenary & Ankylosaurus (2-pack) Dinosaur_Trainer_Owen.jpg|The "Dinosaur Trainer" Owen figure Owen_&_Baby_Blue.jpg|The Owen & Baby "Blue" 2-pack Lockwood_Battle_Owen.jpg|The "Lockwood Battle" Owen Claire_&_Stegosaurus.jpg|The Claire & Stegosaurus 2-pack Maisie_&_Tyrannosaurus_rex.jpg|The Maisie & Tyrannosaurus rex (2-pack) 2019franklin.jpg|The Franklin & Microceratus 2-pack Zia&Trike2.JPG|Zia Rodriguez and Triceratops Wheatley_toy.jpg|Ken Wheatley Mercenary_&_Dimorphodon.jpg|The Mercenary & Dimorphodon 2-pack Mercenary_&_Ankylosaurus.jpg|The Mercenary & Ankylosaurus 2-pack "Battle Damage" The "Battle Damage" line consists of dinosaurs with a part of their skin that can slide down which is the battle damage. The "Battle Damage" line is exclusive to Walmart. *"Battle Damage" Tyrannosaurus rex with Monolophosaurus *"Battle Damage" Roarin' Super Colossal Tyrannosaurus rex *"Battle Damage" Velociraptor "Blue" *"Battle Damage" Pachycephalosaurus *"Battle Damage" Triceratops *"Battle Damage" Stygimoloch *"Battle Damage" Herrerasaurus *"Battle Damage" Gallimimus *"Battle Damage" Pteranodon *Jurassic World Lockwood Ultimate Battle set 2-pack ("Battle Damage" Velociraptor ''"Blue" and "Battle Damage" ''Indoraptor) (Limited Release) BattleGalli.jpg|''Gallimimus'' BattleStygi.jpg|''Stygimoloch'' BattleHerrerasaurus.jpg|''Herrerasaurus'' BattleBlue.jpg|''Velociraptor'' "Blue" BattlePachy.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus'' BattleTriceratops.jpg|''Triceratops'' BattlePteranodon.jpg|''Pteranodon'' Battle_Damage_T.rex.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' with Monolophosaurus BattleDamageSuperColossalT.rex.jpg|The Battle Damage Roarin' Super Colossal Tyrannosaurus Rex BattleDmgLockwoodUltimate.jpg|The Battle Damage Lockwood Ultimate Battle Set 2-pack "Destruct-A-Saurs" The "Destructasaurs" consists of dinosaurs and destructible accessories that have magnets. The "Destruct-A-Saurs" line was originally exclusive to Toys "R" Us, but has since been found at Walmart stores in Mexico and available on their website. Note: The "Destruct-A-Saurs" line is no longer being sold in the US for due to Toys R Us' closure, although they were briefly on sale at Amazon, but are currently unavailable again. *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Dilophosaurus with Compsognathus '' *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Dimetrodon with Microceratus '' *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Pteranodon with Microceratus *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Velociraptor with Microceratus *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Stygimoloch with Dimorphodon'' *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Stygimoloch Lab set (Cancelled) *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Tyrannosaurus rex Ambush Playset (Limited release) *"Destruct-A-Saurs" '' Pteranodon'' Copter Attack set DestructDilophosaurus2.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' freeing a Dimporphodon DestructDime.jpg|''Dimetrodon'' freeing a Microceratus DestructPteranodon.jpg|''Pteranodon'' freeing Compsognathus DestructRaptor.jpg|''Velociraptor'' freeing a Microceratus DestructStygi.jpg|''Stygimoloch'' freeing Dimorphodon DestructDilophosaurus.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' freeing a Compsognathus DestructPteranodon2.jpg Pteranodon_Copter_Attack_set.jpg|The "Pteranodon Copter Attack" set DestructRex.jpg|The "Destruct-A-Saurs Tyrannosaurus rex Ambush Playset" "Legacy Collection" The "Legacy Collection" is a Target exclusive line based around the previous films of the Jurassic Park franchise. This line consists of toys for Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''and ''Jurassic Park III ''Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park'' "Extreme Chompin' " Tyrannosaurus rex *''Jurassic Park'' 8-Pack **Alan Grant **''Compsognathus'' **''Dilophosaurus'' **''Gallimimus'' **''Velociraptor'' (Green) **''Velociraptor'' (Dark Blue) *''Jurassic Park Gallimimus'' (Has running feature) *''Jurassic Park'' Dilophosaurus (Can spit out water) (Cancelled) *''Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus '' *"Legacy Collection" Mini Dinos 5-pack (Jurassic Park) **"Mini" Triceratops (Brown) **"Mini" Dilophosaurus **"Mini" Ankylosaurus **"Mini" Tyrannosaurus (Orange) **"Mini" Brachiosaurus '' *"Legacy Collection" Dr. Alan Grant *"Legacy Collection" Dr. Ellie Sattler *"Legacy Collection" Dr. Ian Malcom *"Legacy Collection" Robert Muldoon *"Legacy Collection" John Hammond (SDCC Exclusive) (Limited Release) Extreme_Chompin'_T.Rex.jpg|The "Legacy Collection" Extreme Chompin' ''Tyrannosaurus rex JPLegacyPack.jpg Running_Gallimimus_toy.jpg|The "Legacy Collection" Gallimimus (With running feature) Legacydilo.jpg|The cancelled/unreleased "Legacy Collection" Dilophosaurus (With spitting feature) Mattel Jurassic World Legacy Collection Brachiosaurus loose 1.jpg|The "Legacy Collection" Brachiosaurus Mini_DinosLegacy_Collection_5-pack.jpg|The "Legacy Collection" Jurassic Park Mini Dinos 5-pack Dr.Alan_Grant_toy.jpg|"Legacy Collection" Dr. Alan Grant Ellie_Sattler_toy.jpg|"Legacy Collection" Dr. Ellie Sattler Ian_Malcom_toy.jpg|"Legacy Collection" Dr. Ian Malcolm Robert_Muldoon_figure_.jpg|"Legacy Collection" Robert Muldoon JohnHammond2.jpg|"Legacy Collection" John Hammond ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park [[Junior|Junior Tyrannosaurus rex]] *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Pachycephalosaurus *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park [[Tyrannosaur Buck|Buck ''Tyrannosaurus rex]] with Junior Tyrannosaurus rex (2-pack) *"Legacy Collection" Mini Dinos 5-pack (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) **"Mini" Velociraptor (Orange) **"Mini" Pachycephalosaurus **"Mini" Parasaurolophus **"Mini" Stegosaurus **"Mini" Tyrannosaurus rex (Dark Green/Buck T. rex) LostWorldMiniPack.jpg Junior_T.Rex_toy.jpg|The "Legacy Collection" Baby T. rex Legacy_Collection_Pachycephalosaurus.jpg|The "Legacy Collection" Pachycephalosaurus Mattel_Buck_T.rex.jpg|The "Legacy Collection" Buck Tyrannosaurus rex with Junior T. rex Jurassic Park III *''Jurassic Park III Pteranodon'' *''Jurassic Park III'' "Extreme Chompin' " Spinosaurus (Limited release) *''Jurassic Park III'' Velociraptor (Male) (Cancelled) *"Legacy Collection" Mini Dinos 5-pack (Jurassic Park III) **"Mini" Velociraptor (Green) **"Mini" Velociraptor (Orange) **"Mini" Pteranodon **"Mini" Spinosaurus **"Mini" Tyrannosaurus rex (Green) JPIIIMiniPack.jpg Legacy_Collection_Pteranodon.jpg|The "Legacy Collection" Pteranodon Mattel_Spinosaurus.jpg|The "Legacy Collection" Extreme Chompin' Spinosaurus Jurassic_Park_III_Velociraptor_Mattel_toy.jpg|The cancelled "Legacy Collection" Male Velociraptor (Jurassic Park III) Non-line specific toys These are toys that come in no specific line (e.g: "Real Feel" Mosasaurus, "Thrash n' Throw" Tyrannosaurus rex, ''etc.) *"Thrash n' Throw" ''Tyrannosaurus rex *"Real Feel" Mosasaurus *"Super Posable" Indoraptor '' *"Grab n' Growl" ''Indoraptor *Pterano-Drone *Quest for Indominus rex 3-pack (Deep-Dive Submarine, re-issue "Real Feel" Mosasaurus, Indominus rex skeleton) Thrash_n'_Throw_T.Rex.jpg|"Thrash 'N Throw" Tyrannosaurus rex Real_Feel_Mosasaurus.jpg|"Real Feel" Mosasaurus Articulated_Indoraptor_toy.jpg|"Super Posable" Indoraptor Grab_'N_Growl_Indoraptor.jpg|"Grab 'N Growl" Indoraptor figure "Pterano-Drone".jpg|"Pterano-Drone" QuestforI.rex.jpg|The "Quest for Indominus rex" pack Story Packs The Story Pack figures consist of one human figure and one dinosaur figure that represents certain scenes from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *''Velociraptor'' "Blue" & Owen (Blue can leap) *''Stygimoloch'' "Stiggy" & Mercenary Velociraptor_"Blue"_and_Owen_story_pack.jpg|"Blue" and Owen story pack Stgymoloch_"Stiggy"_and_mercenary_story_pack.jpg|"Stiggy" and Mercenary story pack =Dino Rivals= Attack Pack Wave 1 (January 2019) *"Attack Pack" Protoceratops '' (Dark blue) *"Attack Pack" ''Rhamphorhynchus *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor ''"Delta" *"Attack Pack" ''Dracorex '' AttackBlueProto.jpg|''Protoceratops AttackRhamphorhynchusOpen.jpg|''Rhamphorhynchus'' AttackDeltaOpen.jpg|''Velociraptor'' "Delta" AttackDracorex.jpg|''Dracorex'' Wave 2 (May 2019) *"Attack Pack" Herrerasaurus (Dark Green) *"Attack Pack" Coelurus *"Attack Pack" Mussaurus *"Attack Pack" Mononykus *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor "Echo" *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor "Charlie" *"Attack Pack" Proceratosaurus AttackCoelurusOpen.jpg|''Coelurus'' AttackGreenHerrerasaurus.jpg|''Herrerasaurus'' APMussa.jpg|''Mussaurus'' APMono.jpg|''Mononykus'' MattelRaptorEcho.jpg|''Velociraptor'' "Echo" JWDR Attack Pack Charlie 2.jpg|''Velociraptor'' "Charlie" Proceratosaurus2019.jpeg|"Attack Pack" Proceratosaurus "Savage Strike" The "Savage Strike" line features dinosaurs with attacking play features. This is also part of the Dino Rivals wave. This line is released in 2019. *"Savage Strike" Velociraptor "Blue" (Re-release) *"Savage Strike" Tapejara *"Savage Strike" Monolophosaurus *"Savage Strike" Dimetrodon '' *"Savage Strike" ''Stygimoloch ''"Stiggy" *"Savage Strike" ''Styracosaurus *"Savage Strike" Velociraptor (Yellow) *"Savage Strike" Velociraptor ''"Blue" (Claw gimmick) *"Savage Strike" ''Dilophosaurus *"Savage Strike" Pachycephalosaurus *"Savage Strike" Plesiosaurus ''(Not yet released) SavageStrikeBlue.jpg|"Savage Strike" ''Velocoraptor "Blue" (Re-release) Tapejera.jpg|"Savage Strike" Tapejara SavageStrikeMonolophosaurus.png|"Savage Strike" Monolophosaurus MattelSavageStrikeDimetrodon.png|"Savage Strike" Dimetrodon SavageStrikeStyggy .png|"Savage Strike" Stygimoloch "Stiggy" MattlStyracosaurus.JPG|"Savage Strike" Styracosaurus OOP-Full-Product-Shot- -SS-Raptor.png|"Savage Strike" Velociraptor MattelSavageStrikeBlue2.JPG|"Savage Strike" Velociraptor "Blue" Savage Strike Dilo.jpg|"Savage Strike" Dilophosaurus Savage Strike Pachy.jpg|"Savage Strike" Pachycephalosaurus JWDR Savage Strike Plesiosaurus 1.jpg|"Savage Strike" Plesiosaurus "Battle Damage" *"Battle Damage" Albertosaurus '' *"Battle Damage" ''Pteranodon *"Battle Damage" Plesiosaurus *"Battle Damage" Pteranodon (Original Colors) *"Battle Damage"'' Pteranodon (Green) *"Battle Damage" ''Velociraptor (Yellow) BattlePlesio.jpg|"Battle Damage" Plesiosaurus Battle_Damage_Pteranodon_Mattel.jpg|"Battle Damage" Pteranodon BattleAlberta.jpg|"Battle Damage" Albertosaurus BattlePteranodon.jpg|"Battle Damage" Pteranodon BattleMissingPteranodon.jpeg|"Battle Damage" Pteranodon BattleUnknownRaptor.jpg|"Battle Damage" Velociraptor Wave 2 *"Battle Damage" Spinosaurus *Jurassic World "Battle Damage" Ultimate Baryonyx ''Breakout *"Battle Damage" ''Proceratosaurus *"Battle Damage" Herrerasaurus *"Battle Damage" Monolophosaurus Mattel Jurassic World Battle Damage Spinosaurus 1.jpg|"Battle Damage" Spinosaurus JWDR_Ultimate_Baryonyx_Breakout_Playset.jpg|Jurassic World "Battle Damage" Ultimate Baryonyx Breakout IMG 6289-350x350.jpg|"Battle Damage" Proceratosaurus IMG 6295-350x350hh.jpg|"Battle Damage" Herrerasaurus IMG 6293.jpg|"Battle Damage" Monolophosaurus "Dual Attack" The Dual Attack line consists of dinosaurs with two attack features. This line is also set to release in 2019 as part of the Dino Rivals wave. Dual Attack Wave 1 (January 2019) *"Dual Attack" Concavenator *"Dual Attack" Triceratops *"Dual Attack" Parasaurolophus Parasaur_mattel.jpg|"Dual Attack" Parasaurolophus 81afudwVlcL._SL1500_.jpg|"Dual Attack" Concavenator MegaDualAttackTriceratops.jpg|"Dual Attack" Triceratops Dual Attack Wave 2 (May 2019) *"Dual Attack" Concavenator *"Dual Attack" Allosaurus *"Dual Attack" Nasutoceratops *"Dual Attack" Triceratops MattelConvenator.jpg|"Dual Attack" Concavenator JWDR BABR Dual Attack Allosaurus.jpg|"Dual Attack" Allosaurus MattelNasutoceratops.jpg|"Dual Attack" Nasutoceratops MattelJurassicWorldDRTrike.jpg|"Dual Attack" Triceratops "Mega Dual Attack" The "Mega Dual Attack" line is a line that features dinosaurs with two play features. This line is also part of the Dino Rivals wave. *"Mega Dual Attack" Suchomimus *''Stegosaurus'' *"Mega Dual Attack" Amargasaurus *"Mega Dual Attack" Quetzalcoatlus '' Mattel_Mega_Dual_Suchomimus_toy.jpg|"Mega Dual Attack" ''Suchomimus Mattel_2019_Stegosaurus.jpg|"Mega Dual Attack" Stegosaurus MDAAmagra.jpg|"Mega Dual Attack" Amargasaurus Desert.jpg|"Mega Dual Attack" Quetzalcoatlus Non-Specific lines Figures that are announced, but are currently not aligned to any existing line. *"Super Posable" Indoraptor ''(Re-release) (Dino Rivals) *"Destroy 'N Devour" ''Indominus rex '' *"Bite 'N Fight" ''Tyrannosaurus rex *"Extreme Chompin' " Tyrannosaurus rex (Re-release) (Dino Rivals) BiteRex.jpg|"Bite 'N Fight" Tyrannosaurus rex 718ea38yMgL. SL1500 .jpg|"Destroy 'N Devour" Indominus rex 2019chompingrex.jpg|The Dino Rivals "Extreme Chompin' " Tyrannosaurus rex "Roarivores" *"Roarivores" Baryonyx '' *"Roarivores" ''Metriacanthosaurus *"Roarivores" Ceratosaurus '' *"Roarivores" ''Ankylosaurus '' 2019bary.jpg|The Dino Rivals "Roarivores" ''Baryonyx 2019metri.jpg|The Dino Rivals "Roarivores" Metriacanthosaurus 2019cera.jpg|The Dino Rivals "Roarivores" Ceratosaurus 2019anky.jpg|The Dino Rivals "Roarivores" Ankylosaurus "Super Colossal" These are figures that are much larger than the normal scaled figures. So far, the only one released has been the "Super Colossal" Tyrannosaurus rex. However, at Toy Fair 2019, Mattel revealed a "Super Colossal" Velociraptor "Blue". *"Super Colossal" Tyrannosaurus rex *'' "Super Colossal" ''Tyrannosaurus rex ''(Dino Rivals) (Re-release) *"Super Colossal ''Velociraptor ''"Blue" BattleSuperRex.jpg|The Super Colossal ''Tyrannosaurus rex 2019 Super Colassal Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg|The Dino Rivals Super Colossal Tyrannosaurus rex SuperColossalBlue.png|The Super Colossal Velociraptor "Blue" =Primal Attack= "Primal Attack" is an upcoming wave of figures announced by Mattel at San Diego Comic-Con. *''Alioramus '' (Not yet released) *''Edmontosaurus '' (Not yet released) *"Extreme Chompin'" Tyrannosaurus rex (Pale Brown) (Primal Attack) (Not yet released) 17-new-species-primal-attack-mattel-SDCC-revealed-jurassic-world-2020.jpg|The Cryolophosaurus, Alioramus, and Edmontosaurus all revealed as part of the "Primal Attack" wave Jurassic-World-Primal-Attack-Extreme-Chomping-Rex-Redeco-Legacy.jpg|A repainted "Extreme Chompin’" T. rex "Massive Biters" The "Massive Biters" line includes figures whose tails can be moved from side to side, which activates a striking or chomping gimmick. *"Massive Biters" Tarbosaurus (Not yet released) *"Massive Biters" Sarcosuchus (Not yet released) *"Massive Biters" Siats (Not yet released) *"Massive Biters" Albertosaurus (Not yet released) Jurassic-World-Primal-Attack-Massive-Biter-Tarbosaurus.jpg|"Massive Biters" Tarbosaurus Mattel 2020 Sarcosuchus.jpeg|"Massive Biters" Sarcosuchus 2020_Massive_Biter_Alberto.jpg|"Massive Biters" Albertosaurus "Control 'N Conquer" The "Control 'N Conquer" line includes figures that are able to roar by tilting the tail upwards. *"Control 'N Conquer" Carnotaurus *''Carnotaurus'' "Toro" Jurassic-World-Primal-Attack-Control-N-Conquer-Carnotaurus.jpg|"Control 'N Conquer" Carnotaurus ContolNConquerToro.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' "Toro" Control'NConquerconceptart.JPG "Sound Strike" The "Sound Strike" line features figures that can strike or chomp by moving the tail from side to side. Each movement causes the dinosaurs to make sounds. *"Sound Strike" Cryolophosaurus (Not yet released) *"Sound Strike" Edmontosaurus (Not yet released) *"Sound Strike" Triceratops (Not yet released) *"Sound Strike" Pteranodon (Not yet released) *"Sound Strike" Sinoceratops (Not yet released) SoundStrikeCryolophosaurusBox upscaled image x4.png|"Sound Strike" Cryolophosaurus SoundStrikeEdmontosaurus-primal-attack-Mattel.jpg|"Sound Strike" Edmontosaurus SoundStrikeTriceratopsBox upscaled image x4.png|"Sound Strike" Triceratops SoundStrikePteranodonBox upscaled image x4.png|"Sound Strike" Pteranodon 2020_Sound_Strike_Sino.jpg|"Sound Strike" Sinoceratops "Savage Strike" *"Savage Strike" Postosuchus ''(Not yet released) *"Savage Strike" ''Sauropelta ''(Not yet released) *"Savage Strike" ''Velociraptor "Charlie" ''(Not yet released) *"Savage Strike" ''Pachycephalosaurus (Orange) (Not yet released) *"Savage Strike" Velociraptor "Blue" (Not yet released) SavageStrikeDino upscaled image x4.jpg|"Savage Strike" Postosuchus Sauropleta2020.PNG|"Savage Strike" Sauropelta MattelJurassicWorldSavageStrikeVelociraptor.jpg|"Savage Strike" Velociraptor SavageStrikePachycephalosaurus upscaled image x4.jpg|"Savage Strike" Pachycephalosaurus "Attack Pack" *"Attack Pack" Dracorex ''(Green) (Not yet released) *"Attack Pack" Rhamphorhynchus (Red) (Not yet released) *"Attack Pack" ''Herrerasaurus ''(Green; Re-release) (Not yet released) *"Attack Pack" ''Protoceratops (Series 1; Re-release) (Not yet released) *"Attack Pack" Minmi (Red) (Not yet released) *"Attack Pack" Troodon (Not yet released) *"Attack Pack" Alioramus (Not yet released) *"Attack Pack" Ornitholestes *"Attack Pack" Callovosaurus Darco.PNG|"Attack Pack" Dracorex 2020Rampo.png|"Attack Pack" Rhamphorhynchus Mattel Green Herrerasaurus Repaint.jpeg|"Attack Pack" Herrerasaurus 2018approtocera.jpg|"Attack Pack" Protoceratops 2020 Minmi.png|"Attack Pack" Minmi MattelJurassicWorldBrownDinosaur.JPG|"Attack Pack" Ornitholestes MatteljurassicWorldBluedinosaur.JPG|"Attack Pack" Callovosaurus 2020_Attack_Pack_Troodon.jpg|"Attack Pack" Troodon Bumpy.jpg|"Attack Pack" Bumpy the Ankylosaurus 2020alio.jpg|"Attack Pack" Alioramus "Battle Damage" *"Battle Damage" Gasosaurus (Not yet released) *"Battle Damage" Triceratops (Yellow) (Not yet released) *"Battle Damage" Stygimoloch '' "Stiggy" (Not yet released) (Re-Release) *"Battle Damage" ''Velociraptor (Gray) *"Battle Damage" Albertosaurus (Blue) (Not yet released) MattelJWPrimalAttackBD.png |"Battle Damage" Triceratops, Stygimoloch "Stiggy", Velociraptor, and Gasosaurus JWPA_BD_Alberto.jpg|"Battle Damage" Albertosaurus Unknown * Epic Roarin' Tyrannosaurus rex (Not yet released) EpicRoarTRex.jpg|Epic Roarin' Tyrannosaurus rex Amber Collection The Amber Collection line consists of figures that are highly detailed and articulated. *"Amber Collection" Velociraptor ''(Jurassic Park) *"Amber Collection" ''Velociraptor "Blue" (Not yet released) *"Amber Collection" Velociraptor "Charlie" (Not yet released) *"Amber Collection" Dr. Ian Malcolm *"Amber Collection" Owen Grady (Not yet released) AmberCollectionVelociraptor.png|"Amber Collection" Velociraptor MattelJWAmberCollectionBlue.png|"Amber Collection" Velociraptor "Blue" MattelJWAmberCollectionCharlie.png|"Amber Collection" Velociraptor "Charlie" MattelJWACIanMalcolm.png|"Amber Collection" Ian Malcolm JWACOwenGrady.png|"Amber Collection" Owen Grady =Rumors= These are figures that have not been officially revealed by Mattel or an official source, but have been leaked online or have leaked information surrounding them. *''Therizinosaurus'' (Cancelled) Mattel_Therizinosaurus_toy.jpg|The cancelled "Dual Attack" Therizinosaurus Category:Toys Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom